La carta
by kev2796
Summary: No hay nada mas habitual, que el abrir la correspondencia, excepto para Finn que recibirá una carta sin remitente, y tendrá que encontrar quien fue el autor, desatando una seria investigación de su vida amorosa pasada y por venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Un cordial saludo para todos los que están dispuestos en leer este fan fic, que es el primero que hago, disculpo por los horrores de ortografía, tratare de reducirlos los mas que pueda mientras escribo esta historia, la cual será algo corta y también tratare de ser constante en cuestión de subir los demás capítulos. **

**Para aclarar lo que se encuentra dentro la "-" son los diálogos del personaje .**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

La carta.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el amanecer se acercaba lentamente retirando a los grandes astros de la noche, y bañando con su radiante luz los grandes campos de la tierra de Ooo.

Nada porque preocuparme, excepto que preparar para desayunar para mi hermano y yo, quien sin duda alguna mi hermano despertaría con un gran apetito; más grande que el de mil ejércitos después de una gran batalla. Así que tome el sartén unos cuantos huevos de la alacena, rompiéndolos con una sola mano, pretendiendo ser un gran cheff del arte culinario, como los que poseen las princesas de los distintos reinos, los puse en el sartén a freír, después coloque un par de tocinos, mantequilla, frijoles que se encontraban en una lata abierta quizás sobras del almuerzo de ayer, salchichas, otra cosa parecida a las salchichas, pero no recuerdo exactamente su nombre, creo que le dicen chorizo, en fin, tome todo lo que en encontraba cerca a mis manos que se pudiera cocinar, para preparar algo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para llenar el apetito de Jake , y claro también el mío.

Mientras mi creación se freía en el sartén, decidí atender los otros deberes de la mañana como sacar a los gatos que se encuentran entre los muebles, también a los gusanos que están en los esquinas de los sofás, recoger mi ropa del piso, las botas de jake, algunos cables de Bemo, ¡Y que rayos!,¡la ropa sucia del rey helado!, como diablos paro esto aquí, tome todo lo que pude lo hice bola y lo arroje lejos, quizás en algún hueco de la casa, no quise saber dado a la impactante imagen que quedo en mi mente de la ropa interior de Simon. Pero esto no quedara así, me las va a pagar, esto no es hotel, y ni tampoco soy su madre para limpiar sus trapos sucios.

Al recuperarme de la imagen impactante de las garras sucias del rey helado, hice lo ultimó ritual matutino, y es verificar la correspondencia, así que me dirigí a la puerta principal, que en realidad es la única puerta de acceso en la casa, anteriormente habíamos querido instalar una puerta trasera, pero después desechamos la idea, dado a que la casa estaba en un árbol, y de que Jake afirmaba que podrían entrar enemigos, ladrones o alguna creatura peligrosa, lo cual para mi es ridículo ya que sin puerta o no, personas como Simon o Marceline entran a nuestra casa debajo de nuestras narices. Después de bajar las escaleras, en cual casi tropiezo y caigo, llego a mi destino la entrada de la casa, enfrente de la puerta se encontraban en el suelo la correspondencia de hoy, tan puntual como siempre, algunos recibos de pago de impuestos del reino y también el periódico matutino, el cual me es puesto a leer últimamente con mayor atención que antes, quizá sea por la madures, uno no llega a los 17 años sin ganar responsabilidades, y cambios de gusto en otras cosas. Tras checar rápidamente lo que recibimos de cartas, un olor algo inquietante pasa por mis fosas nasales, llamando mi atención y tratando de descifrar que es, hasta que soy golpeado por un rayo de conocimiento, doy por el objeto que podría producir ese aroma, resumiendo lo todo en una sola palabra.

-¡Se me queman los frijoles!

Tome toda la correspondencia y corrí desesperadamente, para apagar la estufa y tratar de salvar mi creación a toda costa. No llegue ni a la mitad de mi camino, cuando me topo con Jake el cual está sentado en la mesa, dando me su saludo habitual y preguntando la razón de mi prisa. Por mi parte yo solo estoy atónito por la imagen que pasa ante mis ojos. Jake con el sartén en mano, y colocando todo lo que tiene en un gran pedazo de tortilla, enrollándolo delicadamente, sin dejar que nada salga de este, a pesar del gran tamaño que poseía hora toda la tortilla para Jake esto no parecía un obstáculo; solo costaba de estirar su cuerpo con sus poderes mágicos, levantar la gran tortilla enredada en sus brazos y estirar su boca en un enorme tamaño, y engullir todo eso en solo bocado, solo fue cuestión de segundos, en los que se estiro para poder ingerir el bocado, y el de volver a tomar su forma original. Al terminar con ello solo replica:

-MMMMHHH! Que buen burrito de todo. ¿Oye Finn te encuentras bien?-

Yo solo tenía mis manos extendidas alrededor de él, dando una respiración muy agitada, tratando con todas mis fuerzas en encontrar una excusa para no tratar de ahorcarlo, por haber comido mi desayuno. El perro solo se me quedo mirando respondiendo:

-No luces bien amigo, quizás sea porque no has desayunado todavía, si debe ser por eso. Los jóvenes de ahora, solo están tan metidos en sus asuntos que olvidan de llenar las necesidades básicas de la vida, y una de ellas es el desayuno la comida más importante del día. – Soltando solo unas risa quisquillosa.

- ¡Y pues de quien crees que fue la culpa!, eso era un desayuno para tres personas, y tú lo volviste en el de sola una persona. ¿Qué tienes que decir, a tu defensa? Antes de que ponga mi puño justiciero en tu sucia, y fea cara.- Agitando mi puño en enfrente de la cara de Jake.

Jake solo volteo los ojos y poniendo su mano en la nuca me dice:

-Pues me quedo todavía hambre, ¿No puedo pedir otro plato?- Poniendo cara de niño inocente. Con solo ver su expresión me dieron ganas de tumbarle los dientes de un golpe, pero él me detuvo alegando:

-Está bien me pase esta vez, pero aún queda algo de leche, has un poco de cereal para ti, y mira de cual es, del duende mágico que tiene malvaviscos de sabores extra azucarados.-

Agitando la caja ante mis ojos. Solo tome la caja in decir nada y me puse a desayunar. Increíble ase unos instantes estaba por desayunar quizás un manjar digno de los dioses, y ahora estoy comiéndome un triste y frío cereal. Bueno al menos tiene malvaviscos….. ¡Un momento!, miro mi plato detenidamente, después checo la caja del cereal y me doy cuenta de que ya no tiene malvaviscos, había olvidado de que me los comí días atrás, cuando estaba viendo una película y no encontraba nada de botana. Grandioso ahora comeré un cereal nutritivo de avena frío.

Desdí ver detenidamente de nuevo la correspondencia, ya que Jake se me adelanto y tomo el periódico para leerlo. Me topo con cartas de todo tipo desde boletines de ventas de supermercado, algunas de mis fans, una de la Dulce princesa quizás sea para llamarnos para una de sus misiones, miro otra y es una postal la cual alzo para leer en voz alta:

-Para Jake el perro de parte de Jake Jr. Toma Jake es para ti.-

Dando la postal en las patas del perro.

– Y bien Jake que dice, ¿está bien?, ¿cómo van las cosas en la dimensión de cristal?, ¿regresara pronto?, ¿Manda saludos a su tío favorito?-

Poniendo una mano señalándome y la otra con la cuchara en la boca.

- Pues se encuentra bien, no hay nada nuevo en la dimensión de cristal, bli,bla,blu, los extraño mucho con amor Jake Jr. Posdata dile al tío Finn que los escusados de la dimensión de cristal giran en sentido inverso a los de la tierra y ahora me debe 50 billetes. Finn ya te había dicho eso de los escusados, ¿para qué rayos le apostaste Jake Jr? -

-Lo había olvidado por completo-

Tome más cartas para cambiar de tema y evitar la pena de la derrota en mi apuesta con Jake Jr., tome carta, por carta, hasta llegar una muy peculiar, parecía una carta ordinaria, pero su simplicidad era los que sobre saltaba, un sobre blanco, sin remitente, solo el emisor el cual a mi fortuna era yo, tampoco tenía dirección por lo cual deja a deducir, de que el que escribió la carta probablemente sea el mismo que la entrego, y para finalizar un estampado en forma de corazón que era el que sellaba el sobre.

- ¡Finn ,¿eso es lo que creo que es?!- El perro alzo las manos tirando el periódico que tenía.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

Jake se estiro hasta al otro extremo de la mensa, donde me encontraba y haciéndome a un lado, tomo mis manos para coger la carta, la cual nunca solté y exclama con fuerza:

-OOOOHHH! Picaron ya tienes a una pollita muriendo ante tus pies.-

Tomando mi hombro.

- Definitiva mente no entiendo de lo que hablas, bro.-

Miro con extrañes a Jake.

-Hijo mío lo que tienes en tus manos es lo que separa del niño común de un hombre, el feo del guapo, del impopular del popular, el invierno de la primavera, el gran puente que une el mundo a los caminos del Shangri-La. Muchas personas matarían por tener eso en sus manos.-

Miro la carta y respondo. – Este pedazo de papel, tiene un mapa de un tesoro-

-Pero si estas tonto, eso mi querido amigo es una carta de amor-

-¿Carta de amor?, nunca había escuchada de eso, ¿para qué sirve?-

-Sirven para enfrentar los sentimientos, a la persona que quieres.-

-Entonces es una carta de desafío, para pelar con alguien.-

-Creo que elegí la peor manera para explicarlo aun cabeza hueca como tú. Lo que quise decir es que alguien escribió sus sentimientos, que tiene asía ti.-

-Sentimientos de gustar, gustar.-

-Así es mi hermano de gustar, gustar; pero casi siempre el que escribe la carta es por hablar de más haya de gustar, gustar, si no de gustar de amar.-

Mi mente quedo en blanco al escuchar lo que dijo mi hermano, con la última palabra que dijo en su oración, "amar" ; es una palabra muy complicada para mí, aunque haya tenido mi experiencia con esos sentimientos, algunos correspondidos y otros no, o mejor dicho solo uno correspondido y los todos los otros no, amar siempre fue una palabra con gran grado emocional para dar en una oración, ya que siempre pensé usarla con respecto a la persona que estaría a mi lado toda mi vida, y ahora una persona me manda una carta bajo las condiciones de esos sentimientos, es algo muy difícil de creer.

La mañana siempre es tan acostumbrada a los rituales para empezar el día, desde preparar el desayuno, la limpieza del hogar, las noticias de los acontecimientos necesarios de nuestro al rededor, y claro la correspondencia. Quien diría que un pequeño pedazo de papel podría cambiar todo lo que conocía cerca de las personas de mi alrededor, de a verlo sabido en aquel entonces hubiera preferido ignorar la carta y seguir con lo que tenía; pero la mañana existe por una sola cosa y es un nuevo comienzo, otra oportunidad, cambio ya sea que lo deseemos o no.

**Con esto termino el primer capítulo, subiré el que sigue lo más pronto posible.**

**Critica y comentarios serán bien recibidos.**

**Me despido, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	2. la pizarra de sospechosos

La pizarra de sospechosos.

Mis manos aun temblorosas y algo sudadas ante la carta que tenía, no podía reaccionar en qué hacer con ella, hasta que mi hermano me toma de los hombros gritándome:

-¡Oye Finn reacciona!, Hay mijo quedaste algo impactado por la carta, lo se debe ser difícil para ti asimilar todo esto. Pero es algo conveniente que abras la carta y veas que es lo que dice.-

-Sí, verdad-

Coloco mis yemas sobre la estampa de corazón, para retirar el único sello que posé el sobre, al quitarlo algo del pegamento queda entre mis dedos, que trato de retirar frotando contra mi pijama, saco una hoja que se encuentra dentro del sobre, cierro mis ojos y dando un gran respiro para serenar mi mente, abro mis ojos y empiezo a dar lectura lo que dice el papel:

(Para el héroe de Ooo, Finn el humano:

Escribo esta carta para hacerte saber los sentimientos que tengo asía ti, y que con gran temor no he podido decir frente a frente, ya que la pena rodea mi corazón y no logra escapar ninguna simple palabra de lo mucho que te quiero, y solo me deja permanecer en el anonimato. No sé por dónde empezar é estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, al principio cuando te conocí no confiaba mucho en ti, pero con el tiempo este sentimiento de amor que tengo, incremento más y más, hasta el no soportar el hecho de poder estar ante ti sin poder estar consiente dado a lo que mi corazón agita muy rápido con solo verte.

Aunque ya no nos frecuentamos como antes, debido a que has estado haciendo tus grandes hazañas heroicas, siempre mantengo la esperanza de volvernos a ver ya sea por el destino, o por qué simplemente quieras verme, aunque no sé si tú quieres saber de mí, pero yo si quiero saber de ti. Ya que la última vez que te vi, tú te encontrabas sentado fuera de tu casa y observabas el cielo, quise dirigirte la palabra, mas mis labios sellaron lo que quería decir; pero solo me queda escribirlo y es:

"No estás solo Finn, sin importar que pase ante la vida no creas que no eres amado, y nadie te entiende, ya que siempre me tendrás a mí, que aunque permanezca, yo estaré a tu lado aun cuando no me veas, por el simple hecho de que te amo".

En vista de que he dicho lo que todo lo que quería decir me despido, no será la última vez que sabrás de mí, hare todo lo posible para volvernos a ver, aunque tú no te des cuenta. Sin otra cosa que decir me retiro.)

Al terminar de leer lo que decía la carta solo una idea pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, "¿quién la escribió?, necesito verla". No tardó mucho en reaccionar y ver que Jacke tiene la cara metida en mi tazón de cereal.

-Jack por el amor de glob deja de comerte mi comida-

Le arrebato el tazón de la cara y como si fuera presidiario como mi cereal, con lo poco que quedaba de leche decidí llenar un poco más de cereal, así que decidí ir a la cocina a buscarlo , por fortuna había otra caja de pero de otro sabor, creo que ese es de Bmo aunque sea una pieza de electrónica, a mi pequeño amigo le gusta hacer cosas como si fuera una persona de verdad, no lo juzgo ni nada, todos tenemos sueños; como el mío de tener un brazo mecánico eso sería genial.

Al regresar al comedor noto a Jacke parado cerca de la sala de estancia parado enfrente de un pizarrón enorme, colocando una serie de papeles, estirando y formando varios brazos en su cuerpo coloca cada papel con un clip, al terminar de hacerlo, el menciona:

-Listo, termine.- Mientras pone su mano en la frente, haciendo una señal como si hubiera hecho una arduo y extenso trabajo, y trate de secar su sudor, lo cual es imposible ya que es un perro y los perros no transpiran.

No pude hacerle la inevitable pregunta de ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-Querido hermano, necesitas hacer una seria investigación, para hallar al autor de esta carta- Agitando la carta en sus patas.-

-¡Oye eso es mío!, no sabes respetar la correspondencia ajena.-

-Sí, mientras la persona mantenga sus cosas lejos de los ojos de un fisgón como yo.-

Es verdad, baje la guardia y ahora mi hermano sabe del contenido de la carta.

-Y que se supone, que son esos papeles Jacke- Me dirijo al pizarrón para ver detalladamente.

-Esto mi querido hermano, es un pizarrón de sospechosos-

Me doy cuenta que son fotos de todas las princesas en los reinos de Ooo, incluyendo también damiselas, chicas de la clase alta, y cualquier persona del sexo opuesto con la que he tenido contacto durante toda mi vida. Jacke voltea a verme y dice:

-Necesito que me ayudes con esto. Además tú tienes que ver más en esto que yo, dime ¿cuál de ellas crees que haya escrito la carta?-

-No sé, es difícil cuando se es tan apuesto- Pongo mi cara carismática, lo cual al parecer no causo mucha gracia en jake. –Bueno está bien, no tengo la menor idea de quien pudo entregarme la carta, por qué no mejor lo reducimos un poco la lista de supuestas-

- Me parece una buena idea- Exclama Jake mientras arranca la primera persona a descartar y resulto ser Susan, es obvio debido al hecho de que se encontraba en Bellotopia y no había forma de salir de allí.

-Mi turno- Y arranco la foto de ghost princess ya que ella estaba en uno de los paraísos, aparte ya tiene galán

-Me toca.- Arrancando la foto de la princesa Mora.

Estuvimos así durante un rato como si fuera un memorama o los ingredientes adecuados para preparar un sandwish; hasta dejarla pizarra con 8 sospechosas, ahora la cosa se complica y tendremos que pensar en hechos de mayor relevancia para descartarlas de la pizarra de sospechosos. Jake y yo estábamos seriamente pensando frente a la pizarra sin dejar de echar el ojo de encima.

-Bueno creo que la princesa agua se va de la lista, ya que la carta aun esta seca y para ella es imposible tocar algo sin mojar las cosas.- Afirma Jake retirando la foto de la princesa y tirándola al piso.

Al ser mi turno después de un tiempo, solo tomo la foto de la princesa Slim, y Jake pregunta el motivo de quitar la foto.

-Bueno es por qué, agfbhdhaasadgbrrr- La verdad no sé que decirle a mi amigo, ya que asé tiempo tuve un pequeño incidente con la princesa, en el cual en un baile de su reino termine pisándole el vestido y lo arranque de un jalón, humillándola enfrente a todo sus súbditos, las cosas se pusieron feas y para no alargar esto, solo digamos que amanecí en contenedor de basura cerca de la gran montaña oscura, la cual queda 5 días del reino de la princesa Slim y 1 semana si quiero ir a mi casa

-Finn más te vale que no quites sospechosos, solo por qué no te gustaría que fuera esa persona-

-Claro que no hermano- Dando una sonrisa algo forzada, tratando de ocultar mi culpa.

-Confío en ti. Entonces retirare esta chica de lista sin decir motivo aparente, ya que tu confías en mi- Removiendo la foto de la princesa anillo. Yo no le dije nada ya que pensaba que lo hiso por coraje de lo que hice yo primero, después me enteraría de que mi hermano y yo fuimos expulsados de ese reino, ya que Jacke hiso un comentario indebido de la princesa y termino diciendo que el responsable era yo.

-Entonces también retirare a Mindy, es una buena chica pero todavía es una niña para andar escribiendo cosas tan complejas. No tiene nada que ver con lo que paso con la dulce princesa y lo mío- Le aclaro a Jake por si me trata de echar eso en cara lo de las edades y lo que paso con la dulce princesa. A pesar de que Mindy siempre este molestándome de salir conmigo, desde que la salve de ese dragón junto con las de más gente del dulce reino, no creo que sus sentimientos sean de amor.

-Eso deja con 4 sospechosas, bueno ahora 3- Quitando la foto de la princesa grumosa.

-Ella jamás me escribirá algo como eso, es demasiado obstinada para hacerlo-

-Sí, ella prefiere que se le confiesen a que ella lo haga-

-Amigo mío, solo quedan 3 sospechosas, me harías el favor de continuar- Jake se hace un lado para dejarme a mí para elegir. En la pizarra están las fotos de la princesa flama, Marceline y la dulce princesa.

-Entonces la princesa flama se va, ya que las cosas como están con ella, jamás escribiría una carta para mí-

-Finn, que te dije de hacer las cosas solo por qué no quieres que sea ella.-

-Pero en realidad no lo hice por esa razón- Eso creo.

-AAhh! Entonces si nos vamos a quitar a alguien solo por la mala relación que tuviste entonces quitare a esta de la pizarra- Resulta ser la foto de la dulce princesa. Yo solo pongo una cara de adolorido –Tu solo querías, que fuera la dulce princesa, y no pensaste en hacer las cosas bien- Me reclama el perro muy enojado.

-Claro que no Jake, yo también quitaría a la dulce princesa- En realidad no sé si lo haría. – Bueno ahora veamos quien sigue-

Jake y yo miramos de nuevo la pizarra, después dirigimos la mirada el uno al otro, y exclamamos al mismo tiempo:

-¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,¡Marceline jamás haría esto!- Ambos tomamos la foto y la retiramos de la pizarra. No había manera de que Marceline escribiera la carta por varios motivos, ella no es de las personas que hace cosas cursis o románticas, me había dicho con anterioridad que solo me veía como un amigo la vez que la invite al cine vestido de trovador, la diferencia de edad, podría seguir así hasta el día siguiente.

-Bueno eso nos deja sin nada- Dice mi hermano

-Oye ¿y si la carta es una broma?- Alguien que solo quiere verme la cara y verme como me desmorono.

-¿Eso es lo que cree hermano?- Jake puso una cara seria, esperando mi respuesta.

Leo la carta de nuevo y miro cada letra, cada palabra, cada frase, solo para afirmar a mí mismo la respuesta que daré y que no deje engañar por la emoción del momento.

-No, amigo estoy seguro de que es autentica – Eso es lo único que creía en el momento, no hay manera de que los sentimientos de la carta sean falsos.

-Bueno aunque esto de la pizarra fue una idea inútil, el concepto era genial-

-Jake, no me digas que sabias que eso pasaría, fue una pérdida de tiempo- Miro con cara de enojo a mi hermano.

-Bueno era una probabilidad 50 a 50-

Solo queda poner mi cara en la frente y decir:

.-Oh! Glob-

-Bueno, por qué mejor no checamos la carta con mayor atención a ver que pistas nos puede dar-

-Sabes Jake, pudimos hacer esto desde el principio y evitar la tontería de hace rato-

Yo tomo la carta y Jake toma el sobre los observamos fijamente, aparte de lo que dice noto que la carta está en letras doradas, y el tipo de fuente es algo complicado, hablo de ese tipo de escritura como los que se encuentran en los libros antiguos, además de eso no hay nada más, aunque pongo el papel contra el sol para hallar otra pista, no encuentro nada. Le pregunto a Jake si tuvo éxito, el cual niega con la cabeza, dijo que no encontró nada aun cuando uso su olfato. Le di el papel para que lo olfateara también por si encontraba algo, pero fue inútil.

-Bueno, no tenemos huellas, ni origen de la carta; solo el escrito, el color de las letras y la fuente. Necesitamos a alguien que conozca sobre letras, y estilo, alguien que lea mucho ¿Pero quién?- Lo que dijo Jake era cierto, pero no tenía idea de quien podría ayudarnos, hasta que un grito altera mis pensamientos:

-OOOOHH! Por glob mira-

-¿Qué es jake?- Levantando me del piso en cual estaba sentado.

-Mira el mercado de pulgas se pondrá cerca de aquí- Soltando la carta y tomando el periódico de la mesa, ya que la noticia se encontraba en un anuncio.

-Viejo, creí que habías encontrado una pista-

-Tengo que ir con arcoíris, a ella le encantan este tipo de cosas- Tomando todo lo que puede del desastre que hicimos enfrente del pizarrón.

-Jake, yo…-

-Si Finn, ¿Qué ocurre?-

- No olvides de traerme algo- Realmente quería decir, es que quería que me siguiera ayudando, pero eso sería egoísta de mi parte, él ya me ayudo demasiado y no puedo quitarle tiempo de pasar con su novia la madre de sus hijos, yo paso mucho tiempo con Jake y ellos necesitan el suyo, ya que jake no estará siempre con todos nosotros, es un perro pero aunque sea mágico eso no quita que sea mortal.

-Lo siento no poder seguir ayudándote hermano-

.-No hay problema, diviértete con arcoíris-

Se retira Jake, dejándome solo y con la incógnita de quién podría ayudarme con la carta. Solo miro al piso en señal de derrota y noto algo que golpea mi mente como un rayo. Una de las fotos que olvido mi hermano, estaba en mis pies y era de la persona que podría ayudarme. Veloz mente me dirijo a mi cuarto, para cambiar mi pijama por algo con que salir adecuadamente, tomo un short pesquero, un camisa blanca y un chaleco el cual le cosí mi gorro de oso como si fuera una capucha, me pongo mis zapatos. Estoy a punto de retirarme pero antes de irme tomo unas fotos que jake no pudo recoger y las decido volver en la pizarra de sospechosos, no descartare a ninguna de ellas solo por hipótesis que me convenían. Sin otra cosa que hacer me retiro de la casa, con destino a la persona que me podría ayudar.

Sospechar de alguien no nada malo, ayuda a pensar un poco de cómo son las persona que están a tu alrededor; y haciende o baja el grado de confianza dada a las expectativas de las personas dejan impregnadas en nosotros, el problema es cuando alguien no pasa por sospecha solo por el grado de confianza y esta trata de engañarnos. Un pequeño erros que cometí y tendrá repercusiones al final.

**Bueno antes que nada pido disculpas por tardar demasiado, mi situación actual me dificulta escribir continuamente, pero eso no dejara de que no termine esta historia, subiré cada capítulo semana , pero será un día al azar ya que mi descanso siempre varia y es cuando me da tiempo de escribir y subir el cap.**

**Gracias por su atención prestada, daré más noticas sobre como seguirá la historia, por ahora solo diré que el siguiente capítulo se llamara "ardor del pasado".**

**Se aceptan críticas tanto constructivas como destructivas XD **

**Me despido hasta la proxima**


End file.
